Andrea Garcia
Andrea Caris Garcia, also known as Andi G. for short, is a powerful girl who is known for being the strongest, the fastest, the smartest, and the bravest girl in the Ten Kingdoms. She is known for being the top favorite towards Yen Sid himself. She is considered the most talented woman out of all who rather be known as the damsels in distress. And she is known for being the new Keeper of Keys and Leader of the Sixteen Heroes and Heroines. Appearances Andrea is known for dressing very special for any occasion she needs to be aware of. Whenever there is a dinner between Lord Yen Sid and her father, Mickey Mouse, she is always on her way in her proper attirement. Whenever she is outside of practice, she usually wears her normal light blue blouse and wears her skirt with short shorts under the skirt, and she will always wear stiletto shoes to go with the outfit. During her time in practice with the others, she is basically wears her normal uniform of her Team uniform. Personality She basically has a strict and furious attitude when it comes to being in battle or in hand-to-hand combat between any of her teammates whether they want to see who is stronger or when they want to see who should be the leader, even though she wins every time and she is known as the undefeated leader of Yen Sid's Team. At the parties and dinners with Yen Sid and her father, Mickey Mouse, she is always formal and always serious when it comes to being around her grandfather and father. When around her parents and grandfather, she is always talks in a formal and strict voice. While in practice, she is somewhat in a furious attitude, like when she is practicing her punching and kicking, she is in her anger attitude like someone killed someone she cared about the most, making her feared and loved throughout the Ten Kingdoms. But, whenever she is around new people, she basically talks to them by introducing herself as who she is, and the weirdest thing she does is that she doesn't feel any sort of love in her heart whenever a boy or girl flirts with her. But she has a little feelings for a certain girl she likes, but she hides her feelings for the girl really easily. History In the past, when Yen Sid was no more than a young man with a wife, he and his wife gave birth to a son, to which they called him Mickey Mouse, and said that he will become King of the Ten Kingdoms. But, when his wife was conceived with another child, Yen Sid was worried that his next child won't survive the process of his wife having labor. But when the wife died at birth to the child when the baby was born, the baby also died in the process, and was unable to see the eyes of her father or brother, instead, her blood and death was a sacrifice that stopped Xehanort from destroying all the people an taking over. Soon after, her sacrifice of her blood and death saved all the people's lives and they prayed that she will be reincarnated into another body, one that can be powerful, strong, smart, fast, and brave to take down the Dark Heartless King: Xehanort from his rein of darkness. Present Day Now, in a new vessel, or known as a body, Andrea's existence was known as Mickey's daughter and new apprentice of the Kingdom of Ten. In her life, she was well loved by many boys and many girls, but she has feelings for one girl in particular. At home, she dresses and talks formal towards many who come to see her, mainly to ask for her hand in marriage. Soon, eighteen years after Andrea was born, she was considered wanted and desired by many princes, nobles, dukes, and lords throughout the Ten Kingdoms. But, one week after her birthday, she was feeling strange inside of her, then she started to feel dizzy as she was glowing. Pretty soon after that, Andrea appeared to look like a real Master of Keyblading; later on, Yen Sid came in and saw her granddaughter in full power. Revealing she is a Legendary Pureblood that is the ancestor of their family, she was known as the Queen of the Ten Kingdoms. Re-Creating Yen Sid's Team After being known as the Queen of the Ten Kingdoms, the birth Daughter of Yen Sid the Great, and as the new Legendary Pureblood, Andrea started to gather more than 1,234,567 more members to re-create the team and become the generation of the new Yen Sid's Team. So, she started to recruit new members for her real father's team and become the leader of Yen Sid's New Team of Heroes and Heroines to train and travel with them. Along the way, she travelled with her old friend, Danny Fenton, and met new friends like Elsa, Allen Walker, Tsukune Aono, Yui Komori, Raven Queen, and many more. Category:Master Category:Reincarnated Category:Royalty Category:Traveler Category:Daughter Category:Yen Sid's Team Category:Sibling Category:Lesbian Category:Related to Good Category:Related to Evil Category:Character Category:Reincarnation of Heroes Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Legendbloods